Abysmal Arena: Lisa Trevor vs Pyramid Head
by Restauric
Summary: Two deadly creatures face off in the most dangerous arenas of all time! Who will live? Who will die? Find out in this arena of total carnage!


"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen!!" The announcer shouted. "We are about to see two of the worlds most infamous and terrifying creatures fight..To the death!!!"

The crowd went wild, screams and high pitched squalls filled the arena.

The arena was circular, people crowded all around them while the ground below, made of dirt and blood, was where the creatures fought. The ground wasn't just made of blood, it stank of it. Even some not creatures, history's most infamous and heroic people have fought here, but that's for another time. Right now, the match is beginning to start, and you don't want to miss it do you? So, let's watch.

"On one side!" The large stone door pulled by ten men on either side began to lift off the ground. "She chased and nearly killed many of the S.T.A.R.S members during their venture through the dreaded Spencer Mansion! You now her as-" The stone pulled all the way up and chains began to rattle in the darkness as the creature began to emerge from them. "Lisa Trevor!"

Trevor ran out and with a howl lifted her hands to the darkened sky. Screams of approval and disapproval came from all over. The ripped, bloody, and molded clothing that hung down her brutally deformed body swayed as she walked. A huge eyeball was on her back and her face was covered with what seemed to be someone else's.

"On the other side, a monster who struck fear into the hearts of anyone who encountered him!" Men began pulling the stone block to lift it up. "It pursued Harry Mason during his trip into the hellish city that is Silent Hill. You know him as-" The door was lifted open and metal dragging against stone began venturing from the shadows. "Pyramid Head!"

The thing rose out with it's huge, dark, and rusted sword and hand. As with Trevor, applauses of both kind emitted from the stands.

"Let the match, begin!"

A loud horn blew and the two monsters ran for each other.

Pyramids sword made an impression on the dirt as it was dragged through it, making a long line from the entrance of his prison to the battlefield.

Trevor ran with chains around her, as it was in the mansion. The chains rattled against each other as she ran, it unnerving to say the least.

As soon as they met, Pyramid pulled his sword over his head and brought it down upon her.

Lisa looked up and pulled her hands up, the sword collided with her chains with a loud clang and no harm was brought to her.

She threw her hands to her left and knocked his sword to the ground. With her fists held tight, she bashed him in the stomach knocking him back. She hit him again in the opposite direction and then lifted her clenched ball of pain that was her hands and struck his big metal helmet making a large dent in it.

Pyramid clenched his sword tight and retaliated with a side slash, cutting her from her hip to her shoulder. She screamed and backed up a step or two as he grabbed his sword with both hands.

She threw her chained fists at him, knocking the sword away from, about a meter or so.

He grabbed her by the face and lifted her off the ground. He preceded to punching her in the stomach, then the chest and finally the face. He then held her arm tight with other hand and slammed her to the ground, hard. After this, he turned around and walked a few steps to get his word to finish her off.

Trevor grabbed his foot with her bound hands and knocked him over. Quickly getting to her feet, she stood on top of him and madly slammed his fists into his metal cover, making several dents. She screamed and bellowed while doing it, out of joy probably.

Pyramid grasped her foot and slung her to the ground and off of his back.

He got to his feet and ran to his sword as she got back up. He grabbed it tight and swung the sword around, dragging it in the dirt. List ran right in front of him and he swung it up and forward.

She put her hands up and it struck her chains hard, shattering them and setting her free.

Tentacles shot out of her back and wrapped around his sword pulling him forward. She smacking him again and this time to the ground. She began again wildly hitting him in his metal head and it barely resembled a pyramid now. It looked like a car that had just been hit by a semi going sixty.

He grabbed her by the face again and threw her off of him. Getting to his feet and she to hers, Lisa grabbed him on the shoulders, but sword in hand Pyramid impaled her quickly. Her grip was loosened and she screamed loudly as he lifted her again of the ground, this time not by his hands.

She slide down the front of the blade all the way down to the hilt. Blood dripped off the blade, as her wails of pain followed.

She looked down and bit his three of his fingers off, causing him to drop the sword.

He grabbed her by the head and kicked her in the face sending her forward and onto her back. He walked forward grabbed her face again, but she swung her hands and caught him in the head. Grasping his helmet, she brought him to the ground and got to her feet.

Pulling the blade out of her mid section she held it firm and watched as he got up. He turned to her and step by step made his was toward her. She sent the sword flying into his chest, it cut through his dark flesh as easily as it did through hers.

He just looked down as she backed up and stared. Clenching the hilt, he pulled it out of his chest and side swiped, cutting her head clean off her shoulders. Blood spurt everywhere as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

The crowd went wild, and some sat back in their seats in disappointment.

"And there you have it!" The announcer shouted. "We have a winner!! The crowd got even louder as the announcer shouted. "This only proves that in a match where includes Lisa Trevor and Pyramid Head fight to to the death-" Pyramid head grabbed the hair of the head of Lisa Trevor and brandished it to the crowd. "Pyramid would come out the victor!!!!!!"

So ends another exciting match in the Abysmal Arenas. It's always nice to come ever now and then to sit down and see who will fight next. Maybe you'll get to see, maybe you won't. Regardless of what you do or what you don't, where there is strength there will be confrontations. The only question is, do you want to witness them...? Until then, I am your guide, Malicore and Ill see you at the next match, if you're there to see it.

* * *

I will come up with some fights but you can get in on the action! Think you've got a good idea for a fight? Pitch me some and ill write'em out!!


End file.
